La cheminée des souvenirs
by KraTK
Summary: Ewilan et Salim habitent ensemble désormais, loin des tracas de leur adolescence. Parents depuis peu, ils profitent d'une nuit un peu trop froide pour se réchauffer en se racontant les souvenirs du passé. Replongée dans l'univers de Pierre Bottero, et plus particulièrement de certains de ses personnages.


_Ewilan et Salim habitent ensemble désormais, loin des tracas de leur adolescence. Parents depuis peu, ils profitent d'une nuit un peu trop froide pour se réchauffer en se racontant les souvenirs du passé. Replongée dans l'univers de Pierre Bottero, et plus particulièrement de certains de ses personnages._

_On commence avec une personnage que vous connaissez bien ! Ceux qui arrivent juste après, les personnages sont déjà choisis, mais vous pouvez déjà me faire vos suggestions ! (Et oui, Maniel est prévu !)_

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède que mon imagination, malheureusement pas assez débordante pour inventer un monde tel que celui que je copie éhontément !_

* * *

_ Ça y est.  
_ Elles sont couchées ?  
_ Oui oui, Violette s'est endormie presque instantanément.  
_ Et Eryn ?  
_ Pour elle, j'ai eu plus de mal, mais je pense qu'elle dort bien maintenant. Tu peux allumer un feu dans la cheminée s'il te plaît ?  
_ Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire, ma vieille ?  
_ Parce que tu ne viens pas de passer une demi-heure à bercer notre petit monstre, Salim !  
_ Certes oui, mais tu as juste à le visualiser dans ta tête pour qu'il apparaisse, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? S'il te plaît ! supplia Salim.  
_ Ah ça non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, d'après Maître Duom, je ne dois pas me servir de l'Imagination lorsque je peux l'éviter, au moins pendant les six premiers mois. Je n'ai pas envie d'influencer le développement de nos filles ! En plus, je suis fatiguée, j'ai beaucoup de sommeil en retard. Et puis ça ne te fera pas de mal, rajouta Ewilan avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Qu'insinues-tu, jeune effrontée ?, s'indigna le marchombre.  
_ Que tu as pris du bide depuis mon accouchement, c'est quand même le monde à l'envers !

En effet, depuis l'accouchement d'Ewilan, trois mois plus tôt, si celle-ci avait recouvré sa ligne, Salim avait quant à lui accumulé les confiseries et autres folies gastronomiques pour compenser le stress que lui causait sa nouvelle parenté. Il se rappelait les biscuits qu'il avait cuisinés avec amour pour toute sa petite famille alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois en train de faire la sieste, en oubliant que les petites n'avait pas de dents, et qu'Ewilan était allergique à un de ses composants. Les voisins partis en vacances, il avait alors été dans l'obligation de tout finir tout seul, et il avait diablement insisté pour que la tâche soit terminée le plus vite possible. Il lui faudrait plus qu'allumer un feu et quelques séances éparses de gestuelle marchombre pour corriger ses excès. Heureusement, Ewilan semblait décidée à ce que cela change. La dessinatrice sautait sur la moindre occasion de rappeler à son chéri ses kilos en trop, et les railleries dont il était désormais l'objet dans tout le voisinage étaient la meilleure des motivations. Et désormais que la petite Eryn faisait ses nuits - cela en faisait trois d'affilée où Salim et Ewilan avaient pu profiter d'une grasse matinée jusqu'à six heures du matin, il pouvait recommencer à faire un peu d'exercice. Violette avait été beaucoup plus conciliante, preuve à couettes que l'aînée de deux jumelles n'était pas systématiquement la plus incontrôlable. En effet, alors qu'Eryn n'était que bêtises, pleurs et réveils nocturnes, Violette n'était que sourires, grands regards et couches odorantes. Elle avait commencé à faire ses nuits en à peine quelques semaines, laissant à sa petite sœur la lourde responsabilité de faire se lever leurs parents à heures fixes sans le moindre répit.

Ainsi donc, râlant bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement à la femme de sa vie, Salim amenait, une à une, les bûches nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un bon feu de cheminée. Il regretta un temps l'absence de briquets et d'allumettes en Gwendalavir, mais ne fut que très peu de temps nostalgique de son monde natif, qui n'avait jamais réellement été le sien. Il décida plutôt de profiter de l'occasion pour se remémorer le souvenir d'Ellana, sa maîtresse marchombre, à laquelle il avait donné trois ans de sa vie, alors qu'il n'en comptait à l'époque que quinze. Elle l'avait changé, et s'il était impossible de comparer ce qu'il était devenu avec ce qu'il avait été, il aimait à croire que c'est en bien qu'elle l'avait changé. Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre seul dans la nature, jamais il n'aurait pu sauver Ewilan des griffes de l'Institution. Elle lui avait aussi permis de comprendre sa vraie nature, de se contrôler, de faire de ses différences autant d'avantages. Le Rentai lui avait ainsi donné la greffe, sous la forme de lames de lumière jaillissant de ses mains au moment même où il le souhaitait, et pour une raison inconnue, il avait acquis - probablement de Merwyn Ril' Avalon en personne - la faculté de se transformer en loup lorsqu'il le désirait. En se rappelant de ce double don, Salim réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de faire jaillir ses lames sous sa forme lupesque et se promit d'essayer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, bien que d'une part il ne s'était pas métamorphosé depuis plus d'un an, et que d'autre part, une partie de sa conscience le fuyant lorsqu'il était loup, il doutait d'y penser le moment venu. Toutefois, cette idée le motiva et il décida d'attiser le feu avec ses lames. Il n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux une demi-seconde et se concentrer à peine plus longtemps, et de fins éclairs de lumière se matérialisèrent dans ses mains, si aiguisés qu'ils pouvaient rivaliser avec le poignard qu'Ewilan avait dessiné pour Ellana. Salim joua avec quelques instants puis remit quelques bûches en ordre, avant de souffler comme un bœuf sur le feu dans une parodie de maître Duom finissant le marathon d'Al-Jeit. L'absence de rire dans son dos calma les ardeurs du marchombre, immédiatement inquiet pour sa bien-aimée. Les poignards s'éteignirent alors qu'il se retournait, dévoilant Ewilan ... complètement assoupie.

* * *

_Alors alors alors alors ? Et sinon, vous aimez les tortues ?_


End file.
